DI Fuller
'''DI Fuller '''made his sole appearance on 27 November 2017. He is portrayed by Philip Brodie. 2017 After Lauren and Abigail Branning fall from the roof of the Queen Victoria, DI Fuller arrests Max Branning on suspicion of GBH. After a prison doctor inspects Max, DI Fuller can be seen waiting outside. The doctor says he is fit to be questioned. Meanwhile, when PC Gregg is questioning members of the public, Sharon Mitchell calls Max "homicidal", "out of his mind" and a "loose cannon", Karen Taylor says he has "shifty eyes" and that she "wouldn't trust him" and Billy Mitchell calls him a "psycho". Questioning begins. Fuller asks Max why he was on the roof of the Queen Victoria. Max replies with "no comment". Fuller asks Max why his daughters were on the roof. Max, again, replies with "no comment". Fuller asks him to describe his relationship with his daughters. Yet again, Max replies with "no comment". Fuller asks if Max is a good father, to which the solicitor asks where the conversation is going. Fuller moves on, and asks Max if he was in an argument with his daughters. Max, for the fourth time, replies with " no comment". Fuller asks if Max lost his temper, not realising how close to the edge his daughters were. Max replies with "no comment". Fuller asks if Max realised what could have happened, given the conditions. For the sixth time, Max replies with "no comment". The interview is interrupted by a colleague bearing a note. She hands the note to Fuller. Max asks what it is, and Fuller ends the interview. After Fuller's assistant and the solicitor has left, Max asks Fuller what was in the note. Fuller replies with "Maybe it wasn't heat of the moment, maybe that was too sympathetic. You knew exactly what you were doing when you lured them up to the roof. Did you have reason to want your daughters dead, Mr. Branning?". Max asks what he is talking about when he says dead, and asks a second time what is in the note. Fuller smiles and replies with "no comment". Max says he will tell Fuller what happened if Fuller tells Max how Abi and Lauren are. Fuller agrees, and tells Max to go first. He asks Max why he was on the roof. Later, Fuller can be seen telling Max that he has given him all the information he has, suggesting Max told him what really happened and Fuller told him about Abi and Lauren. Max tells Fuller that he needs to get out of the police station. Fuller asks Max why he denied he was suicidal - Max tells him it was because he thought they would section him and he wouldn't be able to see Lauren and Abi. The same policewoman who handed Fuller the note calls Fuller out of the interview room. When Fuller returns, he repeats every word the members of Albert Square used to describe him. DI Fuller continues to hammer him into telling the truth. The solicitor and assistant re-enter and the interview rebegins. Fuller asks Max if he is guilty of causing GBH. Max replies no. Fuller is called out, yet again. Fuller re-enters bearing a tape. He plays it, and it reveals Max is not guilty. Max is released. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Characters With One Appearance Category:Past Characters Category:Police Officers Category:2017 Arrivals Category:2017 Departures